


I do believe his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars.

by writingramblr



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Sexual Content, Happy Credence Barebone, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Panty Kink, Stockings, Swallowing Kink, gagging, pool parties, sex in another person's bed is definitely awkward dont tell them we fucked there shhh, stockings/pantyhose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: While getting tossed in the deep end upon arriving to the Goldstein sisters birthday party is hardly the welcome he expects, Percy remains a good sport, thankful that they at least let him take off his jacket and shoes.Removing his socks would be kind of a giveaway for what else he’s got on under his jeans and Percy isn’t ready for that to be public knowledge yet. Both his wallet and cell phone are tucked securely in his inner pockets of the jacket so no serious damage is done.Queenie looks far less apologetic than her sister, despite saying, “Sorry boss, we had to.”





	I do believe his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> im very strongly sure i ripped off my 'colours' AU fic with this, sort of in a way but not entirely.  
please enjoy and tomorrow will be super fun a/b/o so get pUMPED!!!

While getting tossed in the deep end upon arriving to the Goldstein sisters birthday party is hardly the welcome he expects, Percy remains a good sport, thankful that they at least let him take off his jacket and shoes. 

Removing his socks would be kind of a giveaway for what else he’s got on under his jeans and Percy isn’t ready for that to be public knowledge yet. Both his wallet and cell phone are tucked securely in his inner pockets of the jacket so no serious damage is done. Queenie looks far less apologetic than her sister, despite saying, “Sorry boss, we had to.” 

On the flipside, Tina’s blush spreads from her face down her neck, and all the way to the edges of her plain black swimsuit. She just mumbles an echoing “Sorry,” while elbowing her sister in the ribs. Percy just shakes his head. 

“Can someone get me a towel please?” He’s trying to get the water out of his ears, and unbuttoning his shirt in the meantime. It’s almost acting like it’s shrunk, clinging uncomfortably to his chest and across his shoulders. 

A sudden splash startles him, soaking his entire front all over again, long before Tina has returned with a towel, and Percy glances over to see a slender and tall young man swimming towards him, where he’s standing in the middle of the pool nearer the shallow end than the deep side. “Are you okay?” the guy is asking Percy, who just smiles back easily. 

“Yeah, I think so. Once I get dried off and out of here.” Now that he’s closer, and blinking away the water from his face, he recognizes the guy. It’s Credence, their newest office assistant. 

He started out as an angelic intern, a go-fer, as they call them, fetching coffee, dry cleaning, that sort of thing. 

Percy holds out his hand, and urges Credence closer to him, out of the deeper end of the pool. 

“All good. You a trained lifeguard or something?” The guy shrugs, blushing just as badly as his cousin. “Oh, not exactly. I was just worried. They told me it was some kind of dumb prank, but for all they know you might not be able to swim.”

Percy laughs. “I grew up on the east coast, trust me, I can swim perfectly fine. But I do appreciate your concern.”

He’s climbing out of the pool now, trying to stay hovering on the large shallow step to prevent dripping too much onto the deck, the spot where he’s waiting is meant for tanning, he guesses. Credence follows him, climbing out of the pool entirely, water sluicing off his body and drawing Percy’s eye. He’s only human, after all. 

The guy is in a tiny black speedo which only emphasizes how pale he is, his dripping hair the only other darkness, along with a splash or two of some on his chest, trailing down to where it vanishes into said speedo. 

“Let me go see what taking so long with your towel, Mister Graves.” Before Percy can open his mouth to protest the formality, at a birthday party of all places, Credence has vanished inside the house, apparently unbothered by his own body dripping everywhere. Well. It’s a nice body. If Percy knew even a tiny hint about what has been hiding underneath all of the guy’s ill fitting suits, he might have made some kind of workplace inappropriate invitation for Credence to share lunch with him sometime. So it’s better that he didn’t know. 

Credence returns before Tina, with a gold sequin coverup draped around his shoulders, and a fluffy looking charcoal grey towel in one hand, and a decidedly colorful pair of shot glasses. “Here you go. Sorry about that. Tina got roped up into helping make jell-o shots. I escaped, and I might have stolen a couple.” 

Percy takes the towel gratefully, pressing it to his face, ruffling it over his hair to stop the dripping.

“Oh yeah? God I haven’t done those since I was in college…” ‘ _ Way to date yourself, old man,’ _ he thinks approximately five seconds too late. “Hmm, when was that? Class of ‘04?” Credence asks, passing over the orange one, while keeping the lurid purple. Percy gives him a mocking cheers, by clinking the shot glass against Credence’s, then downs it. 

Tastes like orange and vodka. He winces a little. 

“No, class of ‘99. Probably about when you graduated middle school right?” Percy is cringing at himself now, but luckily the guy just laughs. “No, I graduated high school about five years ago. I’m twenty three. So you’re about forty?” 

“Thirty-nine, but yeah.” Percy finishes, swallowing thickly around the truly horrid aftertaste. 

Credence just smiles at him, clearly unaware that anything is wrong. “That was pretty good. Do you want another one?” 

“What other flavors do they have?” Percy asks, despite knowing there is really no type of jello that’s going to properly mask how horrid that plain vodka tastes. Credence lights up, and it’s frankly adorable, far more interesting to listen to him talk about this than dull reports for work, Percy thinks. 

“Cherry, lemon, blueberry, pineapple, and I think there’s some kind of tropical? It’s still cooling in the fridge.” He says. Percy blinks. “I think cherry. Yeah, let’s have two of those.” Credence beams. “Awesome. Okay be right back.” 

Once he goes into the kitchen again, Percy drapes the towel around his shoulders and wrestles his way out of the still wet shirt, moving it to rest on one of the lounge chairs, directly in the sun. Hopefully it’ll be dry by the time he leaves. 

He’s rather surprised at how quickly everyone abandoned the pool, but he can hear vague sounds of a football game playing, with Jacob and Newt’s older brother Theseus hollering at it. 

For the life of him, Percy can’t recall who’s playing. He doesn’t much care for sports, he’d rather watch some old scifi television instead, but it never gets the blood going like college football does, apparently. By the time Credence comes out the second time, Percy is feeling decidedly less soggy, with only his ruined underwear to think about, his top half is nearly dry. “Here we go, Mister Graves, this is for you-” Credence breaks off, and Percy blinks, realizing the guy is staring at his naked chest. “Cherry right?” He asks, trying to end the awkward silence, and Credence nods jerkily. “Yeah, yeah.” 

He slurps his down rather quickly, and Percy has a strange urge to laugh, or ask him what’s wrong. Instead he just tilts his own shot glass back, and lets the jello slither down his throat. 

The cherry flavored jello is far superior to the orange, in his opinion. It’s always been his favorite, growing up. 

“So you’re not into the game?” Percy asks, making the most basic conversation, because he’s not really a people person. That’s more Queenie’s bag, as his administrative assistant. “No. I was a math nerd in school. Not a jock.” Credence says. Sneaking a peek at his abs, Percy is inclined to argue he very well might be one now, but he says nothing, preferring to nod awkwardly. “I was more of a band geek, I think you’d classify it these days.” Credence seems to be thinking very hard, and his next question isn’t  _ what instrument did you play _ , it’s "Can I ask you something?" Credence all but chokes out. Percy nods, shrugging. "Sure, yeah what’s up?" He winces. It’s ridiculous. His horny thoughts are out of control. 

Two shots of vodka suspended in jello and suddenly he’s a goddamn teenager again, feeling warmth coiling in his stomach, wishing Credence enjoyed talking to him for more reasons than just to get away from the football game. 

"Ummm, I think it might be best done in private." Credence says. 

Percy frowns, confused, since they’re literally alone outside right now, but maybe it’s a work question that Credence doesn’t want anyone walking out into. “Okay, let’s go inside.” 

He follows Credence upstairs, until they’re inside of what appears to be Queenie’s bedroom. 

Percy tries not to feel weird about this, and closes the door behind them with a firm click. "Okay, shoot." 

Credence licks his lips, snagging Percy’s attention once more. "Basically I was wondering if I can I gag on your dick?" 

Percy stares at him for a long few awkward seconds, eyebrows rising up into his bangs before finally answering. 

He’s torn between wondering if this is a practical joke or simply opposite day. "Yeah, but only if I can eat you out after."

Percy finally says, deciding to go big or go home. 

He can see Credence nodding, slowly shucking off his sequined coverup, laying it over the end of the bed. “Yes.” 

Percy’s eyes dip down to the guy’s throat, and he sees it move as Credence swallows. “Fuck.” 

The next thing he knows, Percy is letting himself be pinned to the wall with a kiss that turns savage before it grows sweet. Credence’s teeth are nipping  _ hard _ at his bottom lip, surely enough to draw blood, as a hand a hand curves around the back of his neck. His own wrap around Credence’s waist, grabbing handfuls of flesh, firm over the guy’s lower back, then settling finally on his waist. He feels the guy’s other hand on his shoulder, skin still mostly damp, cool from the air conditioning in the house. Goosebumps erupt over his skin, and Percy feels Credence shuddering against him too, while his knees are starting to turn soft like the shots they just consumed.

"God you’re so hot Mister Graves." Credence murmurs into the kiss. Percy just smiles back, right against the guy’s lips, frantic as it still may be. “Please, call me Percy." Credence nods, halfway through sinking to his knees. "Yes sir." 

All he has on his mind is how it'll feel with Credence sucking him off. The guy’s mouth looks practically  _ made _ for it. 

What will he do, how will he force Percy to react? He swallows down a groan, as he feels Credence's hands slippery on Percy’s inseam, tugging at the still wet zipper. Getting the button snap free, then dragging damp fabric down Percy’s wet thighs. This is the moment of truth, he knows. Credence has no idea what lies underneath his casual work pants. 

Inside of the jeans, Percy’s groin is framed by a baby blue garter belt and equally pretty and delicate blue panties barely contain a stiffening cock, thicker than even he can hold with his fingertips touching. 

He’s already fully hard just from the sight of Credence in that tiny little speedo, with the heat of the guy’s breath on him, Percy’s cock actually twitches. The belt is holding up sheer black silk stockings, and as Credence continues pulling off Percy’s jeans, he can see the guy staring, taking in the sight of how they enhance Percy’s muscled legs. 

Credence's jaw drops. Percy licks his lips, and wonders what he’s thinking at the sight of such luxurious wrapping on his literal boss. Originally he would have preferred imagining Credence in something like this, but never would he have thought that he’d be the first one witnessed in it. Percy often wears something like this, because it’s so perfect, so comfortable, confidence inspiring. Credence moans. 

His fingertips trace along the length of Percy’s cock, teasing through the thin silk, making the head of him leak precum. “God, it’s so fitting for you, the epitome of masculine beauty to have elegant attire, outside and underneath.” 

Percy’s hand trembles as he lowers it down to cradle the back of Credence’s head, fingers gentle in their caress of his hair. "Jesus, you sound like poetry. And the way you look at me... I should have known you felt the same as I do. Forgive me, I’m a coward." Credence blinks up at him, and Percy can see his lust echoed back at him in those liquid dark brown eyes, nearly pitch black. "You aren’t, not at all. You’re just shy. Like me. Hardly a crime sir." Percy hisses out a breath. 

Credence leans forward, two fingers hooking over the hem of the panties, freeing his cock, exposing his sensitive flesh to the cool air, before he then gives him a bold lick to the crown of his dick, earning him a sudden jolt of hips forward. "Christ alive, you'll shame me yet, making me feel like a teenager." Percy whispers. 

Credence smiles, leaning forward to take Percy’s cock further into his mouth, pausing just before to say, 

"We'll see about that."  _ God, how am I going to last? _ Percy thinks to himself. Credence’s tongue is curling around the underside of his cockhead, his hand now cradling both of his testicles, swallowing around the tip of him. “Oh jesus.” 

His head falls back against the door, a painfully loud thud reminding him that Percy should probably be vertical before his knees give out. “Can we go… lay down on the bed?” He chokes out, and Credence backs away at once. “Yeah, shit sorry.”

He locks the door before they move away from it, and Percy all but trips on his way out of his jeans, as Credence follows. 

Flat on his back, with only minor guilt about getting Queenie’s bed sheets potentially damp with pool water, Percy spreads his legs, lifting his hips to let Credence pull the blue panties off entirely, and he promptly takes his cock back into his mouth. He moves so fast it steals Percy’s breath away, causing him to nearly arch off the bed from the overwhelming sensations, as Credence bobs his head, putting one hand flat on his stomach, the other caressing his left stocking clad leg. 

“Jesus, you’re too good at this.” Percy gasps out, which makes Credence stop for a few moments, giving him a chance to calm himself down. “Yeah? I’ve been practicing with a lot of bananas. I wanted to get it right for you.” Percy blinks.

“Wait, what? Is this your first-” Credence is blushing, ducking his head back down, sort of mouthing wetly over his naked stomach, above the line of the garter belt. He feels horribly exposed like this, cock and balls out, just a belt and stockings on. “Kind of. I’ve kissed some boys and girls. Fooled around a little in college. But you’re the first person I’ve really been sure I was attracted to. Sucks because you’re kind of the boss. I’m transferring to another department though. Filing.”

Percy inhales sharply, more since Credence’s fingertips are trailing up his inner thighs, less from shock. 

“Oh fuck, that’s great to hear. They pay really good there.” Credence smiles over at him. 

“Yeah, it’s a plus. The other one is this.” He lowers his head again and loudly slurps Percy’s cock back into his mouth. 

He collapses back onto the bed, eyes falling shut, a groan leaving his throat. “Christ… you got that right.” 

Credence sucks him off until Percy is sure he’s going to fucking die if he doesn’t come soon, and then the guy lets it go, and noses down to lick over his balls, sucking one in between his lips, then the other. “So uh, no swallowing? Do I need to jerk off on myself?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as desperately frantic as he feels. One hand is pressing firmly onto his chest, fighting the urge to touch his cock, the other is sort of anchored on Credence’s head, fingers stroking his hair. 

“Oh yeah. If you want. I don’t mind either way. I just wanna eat you out a little too. Is that okay?” Credence asks. 

Percy has to sort of think about it, before nodding. “Yeah, yeah it’s good. I might come if you put your fingers in me.” 

Credence hums into his taint, making a shiver run down his spine. “Fuck, good. Let me know when and I’ll swallow.” 

His eyes open wide at that, and he looks down to see the top edge of Credence’s eyebrows as he goes even lower between his legs, a warm wet tongue wiggling and circling the rim of his ass. “Christ, okay.” Percy’s cock drools precum onto his stomach, inches from his fingers as he keeps a hand on his chest, barely dipping below his ribcage, while Credence licks into his hole, lips sucking over him, another hand groping over his ass. 

He’s squirming on the bed, as Credence starts to work in one fingertip, then up to a knuckle, all the way into his ass. 

Percy lets go of the guy’s hair in favor of fisting the sheets with both hands, in a better effort to resist touching himself. Credence eventually finds his prostate, luck or not, and Percy fairly cries out. “Oh shit sorry.” The guy says, sitting up, and Percy heaves out a breath. “Fucking close man. Better get on it if you want to swallow.” Credence beams. “Okay.”

He lifts his head and licks down the shaft of Percy’s cock, mouthing over the crown until he’s got the head of it between his lips, then he moves his fingers again. Credence even worms a second one inside of Percy’s hole, then everything goes white. He vaguely thinks he might have shouted, but Credence has a hand over his mouth, and Percy is panting, cock still hard, buried down the guy’s throat. He pushes up off the bed, stammering apologies, feeling like he’s on the verge of passing out, while being fully conscious, and Credence just blinks up at him, then swallows around the head of his cock. 

“Fuck.” Percy says. Credence pulls off of his dick and wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand. “Fuck yeah.” he says.

“That was… amazing.” Percival says, and Credence blinks away the hot stinging tears from his muscle pain. His jaw might ache, but god it’s so satisfying to know that he made the man come so hard he blacked out for a few seconds. “Yeah?” He asks, and Percival nods, still glassy eyed from his orgasm. “Okay, c’mere. Your turn.” Credence climbs up onto the bed, settling atop the man’s thighs, relishing the rough scrap of stockings against his naked legs, as Percival’s hands move over his chest and up to his shoulders, guiding him down for a kiss. “Mmm, yes, perfect.” He murmurs. Percival seems to agree, his hands barely staying still, roaming all over Credence’s upper back, then down to squeeze at his ass. “Fuck, you’re so built.” the man says quietly, right against his mouth. 

He smiles. “Thank you. It’s what I do when I’m sexually frustrated.” Percival pulls back, eyeing him. “You hit the gym?”

Credence laughs, “Exactly. Just jerking off never got anyone in shape.” the man lets out what seems to be a reluctant chuckle. “Okay, fair enough. Can I take this off?” He thumbs at the waistband of Credence’s speedo, and his heart leaps. 

“Yes please sir.” Percival clicks his tongue. “Enough of that. It’s  _ Percy _ , when we’re alone like this, mostly naked.” Credence swallows thickly. “Okay, Percy.” the man lies back down flat, and he kneels up to let Percy tug down his suit. His cock springs free, obscenely hard and drooling precum, where it’s been making a wet patch on the inside of the fabric, as he can see the man’s eyes widening. “Jesus, you fit all this in there?” Credence feels his cheeks growing hot, while Percy continues to stare. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I’m not hard all the time.” the man shakes his head, clearly in awe.

It’s flattering, Credence won’t lie. He crawls off of Percy’s lap to give the man the chance to pull his suit all the way off, then throws it God knows where in his cousins bedroom. 

He knows he’s going to be in big trouble with her later, but it’s really her fault, she’s been trying to set them up for god knows how long. Credence will apologize and thank her in one breath. “Gorgeous.” Percy says again, leaning over to kiss him once more, before sort of trailing further kisses down from his neck to his chest, causing him to shiver. “Thank you.”

“I mean it, sincerely.” the man says. Credence takes a good look at Percy from his new current position, observing the soft curves of his ass, framed by the garter belt, legs still encased in black stockings. “You are too, you know.” He answers.

Percy looks as if he’s blushing, and he ducks his head down to rub his cheek on the length of Credence’s cock, distracting him from any further compliments, hell, all coherent thought seems to melt away. 

The man’s lips trace from the head of him down his shaft, to the soft curls of his pubic hair, and Percy goes lower without a second of hesitation, paying Credence back for the ball torture, teasing little licks, suckling kisses, on his journey to eat him out. “Oh my god, fuck.” He curses, laying back on the bed as Percy eases his legs open wider, thighs already trembling from anticipation and arousal. Credence isn’t sure how long he’s been hard, probably since he came out and saw the man halfway submerged, white shirt gone translucent, revealing how his chest and bicep muscles bulged. 

Percy is such a handsome man, to think he holds any interest in Credence too is more than a miracle, he thinks. 

Then the man’s tongue darts down over his taint, swirling around his rim, firming up and thrusting in, making him cry out. “Fuck!” Credence’s entire body trembles, as Percy’s strong hands squeeze over his thighs, drifting backwards to massage his ass, he can feel the man sucking hard over his hole, changing up the way he’s eating him out, urging him to put his ankles over the back of Percy’s shoulders. It gives the man a better angle, taking Credence’s breath away like a punch to the gut, diving in deeper, Percy suddenly has two fingers rubbing on his ass, just below where his mouth is all but latched on. He can feel his cock leaking over his stomach, drooling onto his ribcage, and he feels as if he’s going to cry from how good it all is. “Please, I need more…” He chokes out, and Percy hums into him, lifting up to nuzzle his cheek against one of Credence’s calves. “What would you like me to do?” the man asks him softly. He sort of shudders at the thought of so much power, so many decisions. Off the top of his head, he doesn’t know where Queenie keeps anything… sexwise. 

“Just, please, put me in your mouth, and keep doing that thing with your fingers. Don’t have to go in deep.” Credence gasps out. Percy nods, kissing the bend of his knee. “You got it.” 

The man doesn’t immediately move up to his cock, he noses slowly from Credence’s cleft over his taint, then gives his testicles one final kiss each, before then mercifully taking his cock in between his lips, then so deep he thinks he can feel Percy gagging a little. That’s enough for him, before the man even moves his fingers, Credence feels his cock hitting the back of the man’s throat and he’s lost, climaxing with a shout, trying hopelessly to muffle it into the back of his arm, terrified he’ll be heard. Percy gulps and swallows around him, spluttering a little, overall, not spilling much of Credence’s release onto his stomach. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, I’m so sorry.” he says, feeling more tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. “It’s alright. I knew it was going to be a challenge to suck you off, so I might have been avoiding it, like a coward.” Percy says, chuckling softly, mostly to himself, it seems. Credence peeks through his fingers down at the man, and catches him wiping away a smear of cum from his chin, making him squeak. “Oh shit. You’re not… you’re  _ not _ a coward, jeez.” Credence sits up and grabs for the back of the man’s neck, urging him in for a sudden kiss. 

Percy blinks, surprised. “Oh. Thank you.” He smiles. “No, thank  _ you _ .” 

“I can’t believe all it took was a couple jello shots for me to admit my feelings for you.” Percy says later, as Credence is sitting across from him at the man’s favorite diner, grabbing lunch together as they share a break. 

“I know right? Wish I’d known sooner.” Credence grins, nudging his foot against Percy’s beneath the table. 

He wonders if the man has on more lingerie today, but won’t ask. It’ll be a nice surprise to see when they grab a ‘smoke’ break together, and sneak away to Percy’s office supply closet. “Remind me to send Queenie flowers, this is all her fault.” the man says. Credence nods, “Absolutely. She’s pleased as punch. The question is, will she ever go for Seraphina?” 

Percy laughs, “Oh, I won’t hold my breath. They’d be very cute though. Fire and ice.” 

Credence grins, already imagining a double date, perhaps bowling, or rock climbing, he’s not sure which is more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> day 29:** Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose |** <strike> Breast Worship </strike> |** Swallowing **


End file.
